The Clouds Are Peacefull
by Gongsun Du
Summary: Konoha is at war again but this time with a new enemy. Shikamaru is sent off to lead the war effort from Suna. However the young genius has more on his mind than war... ShikaxTemari and a little ShikaIno. please read & review
1. Chapter 1

**The Clouds Seem Peaceful Today**

'Ah the clouds seem peaceful today. Judging by the temperature it will be a fine morning.' thought Shikamaru. 'I missed these calm days, when Konoha is at peace'.In truth Konoha had never been better. Tsunade was doing a great job as Hokage, peace was prevailent across the land of Fire. The Sand and the Leaf were getting along well with their alliance. And the young ninja looked promising.

At the thought of Suna Shikamaru smiled. Few knew what made Shikamaru happy. Most people thought he was just a lazy good for nothing bum.

'But she knows' he thought. 'Ah lets not spoil the good afternoon thinking about her, let me just ease into the grass, quietly watching the…'

"Shikamaru!!!!" screamed a voice.

'Who the hell could that be at eleven o'clock. Wait Eleven? Hmmm. Oh shit!' the lazy ninja was up on his feet in moments he was late for his meeting!

"Troublesome woman why didn't you tell me sooner!' screamed Shikamaru at his mother as he tried to find his chunnin vest.

"Stop talking and hurry up. I swear Shikamaru you're just like your father!" said Yoshino.

"That's right son you're looking more like your old man and less like someone …" Shikaku was promptly silenced by a smack in the head.

"Shutup you're late too!" said Yoshino.

"Damn you're right!" he said, "Ok, see yah, love yah, bye."

"Honestly Shikamaru you and your father are going to be the death of me."

"Ok mom" said the genius as he finally found his vest, 'I got go bye!"

"Morons" said Yoshino before collapsing on the floor comedy style.

Shikamaru ran all the way to the Hokage building. Much to his annoyance he tripped five times, having forgotten to strap his sandals. At last he reached the building. Already being forty minutes late he didn't waste any time in climbing the stairs and reaching the office. By the time he opened the door he was hopelessly out of breath.

Shikamaru reluctantly knocked on the door, praying to god the Hokage was asleep. As fate was have it, the usually inebriated Hokage was wide awake and wasted no time in yelling at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! You're forty minutes late!" she screamed "Aren't you ever on time"

"I'm sorry lady Hokage I fell asleep…again." said the lazy ass.

"Well since you're hear I can brief you on your new assignment."

"Assignment? But Tsunade I thought Konoha was finally at peace."

"Well it seems we were wrong to think everything was finished. Recently we received information on a new organization."

'Another one' thought Shikamaru as if the Akatsuki weren't enough.

"They call themselves the Adauchi there leader is a man named Bachi Gojou. He and his group consist of missing nin from many villages. We don't have a specific list but we suspect he has anywhere form two hundred to two thousand men at his disposal."

"I've never heard of such a man anywhere in the land of fire" said Shikamaru.

"That's because they aren't in our land. They're raiding the Sand."

At this Shikamaru inwardly flinched. He new that sooner or later he would be sent on a mission "there". He had hoped it wouldn't be soon but he realized he couldn't keep avoiding her any longer.

_Flashback_

"_Shikamaru I have to tell you something," She said as she looked at him with those piercing eyes. "I love you…"_

_Flashback Ends_

_**Meanwhile on the border between the Land of Rain and the Land of Wind…**_

"Sir we're approaching the border." said the scout.

"Dispatch all Ninja have them attack in scatter formation. You Re will attack from behind and flank them. Seji you attack from the left and finish them off. Kill them all I want no prisoners."

"Yes sire!"

"After we destroy this village we move on Suna! Then no one will question our might."


	2. Chapter 2

**Suna, Land of Wind**

The Kazekage and his ministers were gathering in the council room. Suddenly a messenger burst in.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"What is it Genji?" asked Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama we've just received an urgent message. The entire northern garrison has been eliminated! Our village is wide open for attack!"

"Damnation. Damn that Bachi Gojou I never expected him to move that quickly."

"Kazekage-sama I suggest we send our western frontier forces to reinforce the remaining ninja." said one of the ministers.

"No that would only incite the rest of our enemies to attack. We must get the reinforcements from the leaf immediately."

"Kazekage-sama are you sure that is a wise move."

"The leaf and the sand are good allies. I would trust them with my life."

"Kazekage-sama which ninja should we request?" asked Baki, "Naruto is out of the village on a mission and most of the Jonin are unavailable as well."

"In this case a must request a special ninja…"

**Meanwhile Back In the Leaf**

"Shikamaru the Kazekage himself has requested you." said Tsunade.

"Me? Why me?" asked a puzzled Shikamaru, "Why not Lee or Kiba"

"Shikamaru you know those too idiots can't be trusted to lead a defense."

"But still I'm not qualified."

"Shikamaru believe me you're overqualified."

None of this made sense to the genius. Why would Gaara request him? Unless…

"You're to be working closely with Temari and Kankuro as they are in charge of the Sand's forces."

At the mention of her name Shikamaru's vacant expression turned grim. So that was the reason! It was all just a plot to get him to see her. Well that wasn't going to never happen! Never…

"Hokage-sama I refuse." At this Tsunade scowled.

"Shikamaru you're in no position to refuse. The Kazekage himself has asked for you to be there. This is necessary to retain friendly relations with the Sand. Furthermore consider it an order." Tsunade stressed the last word to such an extent that it made Shikamaru nervous.

"Fine you win. I'll go." and with that Shikamaru walked out.

'Stupid bitchy woman.' he thought to himself. 'And Gaara what's he up to'. As far as I'm concerned this is a mission all the same. And as a shinobi I must carry it out…

_Flashback_

"But why Shikamaru. Why" she asked.

"Because it's a mission and as a Shinobi I must carry it out. No matter what you say I will still go. Goodbye!"

"Shikamaru wait!"

But by then he was already gone.

_Flashback Ends_

'What's the use of thinking of the past' he thought as he wandered the street, 'I did what was right and that's that'

At his favorite cloud gazing spot Shikamaru removed his chunnin vest and revealed the long scar on his arm. He grimaced as he thought of the cause. But then again it had to be done.

"Thinking of the past ey Shikamaru" said a voice from behind him.

"Chouji what are you doing here?" asked the lazy genius.

"I could ask you the same."

"So She assigned you to this mission too. Who else is going?"

"Ino and Tenten." said Chouji "Everyone else is either busy or on vacation".

"Troublesome." said the lazy ninja, "She could have at least had the decency to give me a non-troublesome team. But I guess that's expecting too much from the old hag."

"You know Shikamaru it's not good to repress all those emotions. Ino keeps telling me that I…"But at this Shikamaru tuned out. He didn't want to hear any advice even from his best friend. He mused over what else could possibly go wrong today.

"…And she also told me that when you don't release those emotions they can harm you." Seeing his friend was daydreaming once more Chouji paused. He didn't know exactly what had happened to Shikamaru but since that day he had always seemed off. He didn't really understand why Shikamaru was so seep in thought over a mission, even though it was a demanding one.

"Chouji lets go get some barbeque, my treat!" said Shikamaru rather suddenly.

At the mention of food Chouji looked up. It was rather strange of Shikamaru to treat him to barbeque (not surprising considering the cost).

"Shikamaru what's the occasion?"

"Nothing just thought we should enjoy a good meal. Might be our last."

"Hahaha. You crack me up Shikamaru. Try not to be so pessimistic all the time."

This earned a rare smile from the lazy chunnin as he stood up and put on his chunnin vest.

"Shut up Chouji or I might change my mind!"

"Oh no!" said Chouji in a mock tone of horror.

"Come on Chouji lets quit wasting our time. At this rate we won't get to rest before the mission."

"Shikamaru"

"What?"

"You don't have to be secretive. I'm your friend and I'll support you."

Ah Chouji always the nice guy. But Shikamaru knew that no amount of confidence could make him reveal what tormented him so. This mission would be troublesome no doubt but maybe it was time he faced his problems. And with that the two set of for the restaurant.

**Meanwhile back at Suna **

"Sir we're approaching the target area. The enemy nin have the village well fortified.'

"No matter we'll capture it in no time."

"But sire we'll lose a lot of men."

"So what? Send the weaklings first use them as a cover while you and your men attack from the right flank. They will be caught off guard"

"It will be done sire."

"Oh and Re bring me the head of their commander on a pike!"

"Yes sir!"

"Three more villages and we'll reach the capital. And then I'll have my revenge."


	3. Chapter 3

'The clouds are free. Free to follow the wind.' Shikamaru sighed deeply. 'How I wish I could do the same.'

It was still dark outside as Shikamaru lazily climbed out of bed. He quickly fell to the floor and began doing push ups followed by sit ups. In no time at all he was finished.

'A good exercise really helps wake you up. Strange how it only seems to make my mom more of a pain'

"Shikamaru get down here! I know you're you up!" said the troublesome woman.

"Mendokuse! I'm coming." and to himself he added, 'you troublesome woman'.

Shikamaru was quick to run down the stairs grab his breakfast and run straight through the door. He didn't want his mom to slow him down with chores, or to hear his father's advice on "getting girls". It was almost seven and he was supposed to meet up with his team at 7:05. Why oh why was he always late? Shikamaru ran as fast as he could and soon the village gates came into sight and his team as well. Chouji and Tenten were busy talking, Ino however seemed to be half asleep.

"Sorry I'm late. Unlike Kakashi I actually didn't have to save a pregnant woman form being hit by wagon."

At this everyone sighed. Especially Ino, who was normally accustomed to sleeping in.

"Shika why do you always have to arrange these meetings so early? You're never on time for them anyway!" said Ino with a pout.

"That's because unlike someone Shikamaru gets up early. He just lives farther away than you Ino."

'I can always count on Chouji to help me out.' thought Shikamaru. As if reading his mind Chouji gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright team lets get a move on it. We have to arrive in the Sand Village before tomorrow morning." and with that said Shikamaru and his team were gone in a flash.

They covered most of the ground in a day but they were tired at noon so Shikamaru decided to stop.

"Let's… let's set up camp here." said Shikamaru obviously out of breath.

"No way can I keep going. Come on are you men or what?" said Ino.

"Actually I'm a girl Ino." said Tenten.

"Ino we're all obviously exhausted. We need to rest before we can move on. Besides we're not expected until tomorrow." said Shikamaru as he collapsed on the ground.

"Hai hai. Fine Shikamaru, you are the leader." said Ino angry at the sudden stop.

The team set up the camp Tenten and Chouji went to gather more wood. Ino said something about catching up on her reading. Shikamaru, as always, was transfixed on the clouds.

'Why oh why was his life so strange? Why couldn't he have been an average man with an average life? No troubles no worries. Just him and the clouds all alone.' In a barely audible whisper he added "Mendokuse".

_Flashback_

"Mendokuse! Women are a pain in the ass" yelled Shikamaru.

"Shika…"

"Don't start with that again Temari. You already know why. I can't stay with you."

"But I…"

She was stopped as he put his finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry Temari but I have no choice. I don't know if I'll see you again."

She stopped him this time just as he was about to leave. And with all her heart she kissed him. He stayed motionless and when she finally released him he disappeared …forever.

"Shika!"

_Flashback Ends_

"Shika? Hello." He was brought out of his trance and lazily looked up.

"What did you say Ino? I wasn't paying attention."

"I said let's go for a walk.'

"Humph. Fine." he grunted.

They wandered into the forest for a while. Shikamaru was still in a trance, oblivious to the world around him. Ino had meanwhile found some berries.

"Open wide Shika!" said Ino as she lifted a berry up to his mouth.

Shikamaru did as he was told and quickly swallowed it.

"Raspberries are a good find Ino." said Shikamaru as he continued to think of the past.

"Shikamaru do you think I'm pretty."

At this Shikamaru looked up."

"Yeah you're pretty…" This comment made her smile.

"Pretty annoying" he added.

"Honestly Shika!" she huffed.

"Hahahaha. Come on Ino I was joking. But why the sudden concern about your looks."

"Oh no reason." However Shikamaru could tell she was hiding something. He moved closer to her and grabed her hand. He gently pulled her to him.

"What is it Ino?" he said annoyed.

"It's just difficult to know what people think of you. What you think of me."

Shikamaru was involuntarily pulled into a kiss. He didn't even know what he was doing, his body seemed to be acting on its own. Before he could stop himself his hands were on her abdomen and his tongue was in her mouth. The situation threatened to get out of control but at last Shikamaru forced himself to stop.

"Shika what is it."

"I'm sorry Ino I'm just not myself." he sighed as he sat on the ground.

After a long uncomfortable pause Ino finally broke the silence.

"Shikamaru I'm sorry I rushed you into it. But the truth is I couldn't hide my feelings any longer."

_Flashback_

"Shika I'm sorry but I couldn't hide my feelings any longer" said Temari as she pulled him out of the kiss.

He smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Truth is neither could I." And they kissed again.

_Flashback Ends_

"Ino lets get back to camp." said Shikamaru as he suddenly stood up.

Ino looked up at him with those eyes, the same ones that "she" had looked at me.

'It's time I moved on' thought Shikamaru. 'Truth is I love Ino. She is one of my closest friends.'

'_But perhaps she is more to you huh Shika-kun.'_

'Who said that?'

'_You know that Temari still loves you but you hasten to move on Ino?Hahaha Shika-kun you are to predictable.'_

'Who are you?'

'_I'm you Shikamaru Nara. And I think it's time you owned up to your feelings. You love Temari. You love her more than ever!'_

'No it's over between us. Over.'

'_Hahahaha. Baka you always were a terrible liar. Fine have it your way. Sooner or later you'll own up to your feelings. To bad I can't say it was thanks to "me". Hahahaha!'_

'Shut up you bastard. It's over. Over!!!'

"Shika-kun? What's over?"

"Huh" and to himself thought 'Damn daydreams.'

"Oh I meant the camp is over there."

"Oh okay Shika."

"And Ino" but he didn't need to finish the sentence she quickly embraced him.

"It's okay Shika I understand"

And the two made their way to camp where Chouji and Tenten had already started a fire.

**Land of Wind, Shizano Town**

"Sir the Sand ninja are counterattacking. They're surrounding us!"

"Patience Re. Seiji are your men ready."

"Yes sir we have all our troops on strict orders to stay out of your way."

"Excellent" said the cloaked man.

Removing his cloak he bit his finger and quickly performed several hand signs. Pig, Dog, Rooster, Monkey, Sheep.

"Summoning Justu! King of Darkness!"

A thick fog encompassed the entire town. A hundred voices were heard screaming in agony. One voice, however, overshadowed them all.

"Hahaha! Two more villages and this country is ours! Hahaha"


	4. Chapter 4

Shikamaru and Ino made their way back to camp quickly. They showed no signs of what had just happened. In fact Shikamaru looked as if he was sleeping. Unfortunatley it wasn't so. Shikamaru was being torn apart by his feelings for Ino and Temari.

'I've tried to get her out of my mind but I can't get over her. Why can't I just move on?'

'_Maybe it's because you still love her. Maybe because you're lying to yourself just as you lied to her'_

'Leave me alone. No matter what my conscience says I won't get involved with her.'

'_Have you ever wondered that maybe it's your heart that's speaking to you Shika-chan. Inside you need her now more than ever.'_

'Stop your babbling. Go to hell.'

'_Hahahahaha. Don't try so hard to fool me Shika-chan. Truth is you're only fooling yourself.'_

'Wait what do you mean?'

'_Hahahaha so long Shika! I'm out of your hair!'_

"Finally! About time you two showed up!" said Chouji as he put instant ramen took cook over the fire, "Where were you?"

"Ah just out for a walk. Ino found some berries." said Shikamaru.

"Actually Shika I sort of dropped them when…"

"When you fell." finished Shikamaru, obviously uneasy.

"O-kay." said Chouji, "Anyways let's eat I'm starved."

Shikamaru and his team quickly ate the ramen (more like Chouji ate and they watched). After finishing they all went to set up their tents and went to do different tasks. Tenten however decided to question Shikamaru.

"So I see you and Ino have been busy" said Tenten with a smile, "And I thought Neji was rough!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw the marks all over her stomach and thigh."

"Oh" said Shikamaru as he scratched his head.

"Listen Shikamaru I think it's great that you're seeing Ino but don't you think it's a little too soon. You know Temari…"

At this Shikamaru lifted up his hand. And in an unusually angry voice said.

"Tenten I appreciate your concern but this is a mission the same as any other. Me and Temari have agreed that a relationship between us is not in our best interests. And further more I'm only going to Suna to help the village deal with an imminent threat. I was requested by Gaara himself so obviously I had no choice."

With that said Shikamaru walked back to his tent and without another word went to sleep.

_Flashback_

"Shikamaru you have orders to attack Eshimo town. Leave none of the inhabitants alive."

"Gaara-sama you must be joking."

"No Shikamaru they are a serious threat to both my village and yours. They are lead by a rebel faction and if they are not destroyed they will cause the deaths of countless innocent people."

"Hai Kazekage-sama it will be done."

On the way out from the meeting Shikamaru bumped into Temari.

"Shika! So what did Gaara say?"

"Nothing Temari nothing at all."

Flashback Ends

The tent entrance was pulled aside as Ino stepped inside.

"Shika it's morning we have to go."

"Alright Ino I'm up I'm up." Shikamaru stretched lazily and started to do his daily work out routine. At this moment Tenten also walked in.

"Jeez Shikamaru put a shirt on before you poke someone's eye out." mocked Tenten in reference to his muscular physique.

"Haha." said Shikamaru sarcastically.

"You know Tenten I bet even Neji doesn't have muscles like Shikamaru you're just admiring the view." smirked Ino.

"As if! Besides since when did you stick up for Shikamaru so much? It wouldn't have anything to do with you two groping each other yesterday would it?"

At this both Ino and Shikamaru turned bright red.

"I'm kidding, only kidding." said Tenten knowing full well she'd hit the mark, "But seriously Shikamaru put a shirt on, your chest is scary!"

"Troublesome women and their dumb jokes" mumbled Shikamaru as he tried to find his shirt. No sooner had Tenten left then Ino started flirting with him.

"You don't have to put your shirt on now Shika. I like you better without it."

Shikamaru decided to play along. After all she did like him and he convinced himself he liked her too. He leaned in closer to her.

"But Ino my bare chest wouldn't go along well with all these other clothes." said Shikamaru smiling, "We would have to fix that problem wouldn't we." By no Shikamaru was a hair's breath away from Ino.

"Shika…" said Ino as her whole face turned red.

"Ino would you do something for me? It would help to quench my enormous thirst."

Ino turned ten shades of scarlet but seeming to get the "idea" moved to remove her shirt.

"Would you hand me that water canteen next to your leg." Ino froze in shock. Shikamaru however innocently pretended he didn't know what happened.

"Oi Ino, you okay?"

"That was dirty Shikamaru!"

"Fine, fine, it was just a joke lighten up Ino!"

"Lighten Up! I'll lighten you up!" And suddenly she tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist.

"Now are you going to be a good boy and behave yourself or do I have to punish you?

Shikamaru smiled and pulled her down with him. In seconds they were kissing and gasping for air. Shikamaru however involuntarily stopped, his mind was racked with memories. One's that no matter what he tried would constantly run through his mind.

_Flashback_

"Shikamaru it's okay you don't have to have to hate yourself for it. I understand!" Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Temari it's no just that it's…"

"What!?"

"I love my village and because of that this relationship can't go any further. I love you Temari but for the greater good this must end"

"But Shika!"

"Forgive me Temari but we can't run away from our responsibilities. We're shinobi and that comes first. Before us, before our friends, before our emotions. You once told me not to be weak but to be strong. And for that reason goodbye…forever"

_Flashback Ends_

"Shika is everything okay?"

"Forgive me Ino but I've made a mistake. This is all wrong I can't continue."

"But Shika." Ino moved to touch him but Shikamaru pulled away. "I'm sorry but I can't love you."

At this Ino began to cry.

"You'll learn there's a difference between infatuation and love Ino." said Shikamaru as he pulled out a tissue, "I'm not the right guy for you Ino. But thank you for making me feel needed."

Shikamaru pulled her into an embrace and calmed her down.

"It's Temari isn't it?" said Ino after a while.

"Yes it is"

'_Finally you admit the truth Shika-chan!'_

'Not you again.'

'_Relax Shika-chan I'll be gone for good! But don't be too quick to love Temari after all things have changed in three years.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_Hahahahaha! Think about genius! Hahahahaha!'_

'Damn you son of a …'

"Shika-kun lets turn in for the night. We should get some rest, after all we've got a long journey up ahead."

"Right."

Without another word Ino went to her tent and went to sleep. Shikamaru, however, couldn't sleep. Instead he decided to look at the stars.

'The stars are lovely tonight.' thought Shikamaru as he scanned the sky. He suddenly spotted one star in particular, "her" star.

_Turamo Town, Land of the Wind, Last Major Outpost near the Sand Village_

"Sir we're approaching the town"

"Excellent. Re, Seiji, have your men hold back until the enemy nin come out. Then feign a retreat and lure them into our trap"

"It will be done sire!"

"Hahahaha! With Turamo town under our control nothing will be able to stop our wrath!"


End file.
